Saitama
Summary Saitama (サイタマ, Saitama) is the main protagonist of One-Punch Man and so far the most powerful being to potentially exist in the series. Saitama faces a self-imposed existential crisis, as he's now too powerful to gain any thrill from his deeds. Initially just a hero for fun, he later registers into the Hero Association as a professional hero, currently B-Class Rank 7, and defends his home in Z-City from Mysterious Beings. Under the Hero Association, he's given the name Caped Baldy (ハゲマント, Hagemanto; Viz: Bald Cape). He's a human from Z-City who through rigorous (sort of) training broke through his human limiters and achieved unbelievable strength and abilities. Never breaking a sweat, the name One Punch Man is fitting for the effortless wins Saitama has achieved through the series. Never going beyond a simple brawl, his sheer strength, speed and sower have effortlessly mowed down anyone in his way. Power and Stats Tier: Unknown, at least 5-B Name: Saitama, Alias "Caped Baldy" Age: 25 Height: 175 cm (5'9") Weight: 70 kg (154 lbs.) Gender: Male Origin: One-Punch Man Classification: Human, Caped Baldy, A-Class Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Human, Alpha, Superpowered, and Homo Superior Physiology, Indomitable Will, Self-Sustenance (Types 1; Can hold his breath in space.), Badassery, Acceleration, Accelerated Perception, Enhanced Unarmed Combat, Accelerated Development (Via Training Regimen.), Combat Specialist, Supernatural Combat, Power Fists, Absolute Attack, Personal Domain, Pressure Strike, Raw Power, Invulnerability, Training Regimen, Limiter Removal, Potential Realization, Enhanced Dexterity, Accelerated Muscle Development, Supernatural Lung Capacity, Speed Perception, Supernatural Athleticism, Multi-Hit Strike, Bloodlust Aura, Supernatural Vision, Shattering, Intangibility Cancellation, Plot Empowerment, Pulverization, Enhanced Mobility, Lethal Actions, Auto-Reflexes, Supernatural Accuracy, Enhanced Throwing, Pressure Resistance, Flowmotion, Earthquake Generation, Enhanced Strike, Vertigo Inducement, Power Headbutt, Concussive Force, Supernatural Stamina, Enhanced Potential, Psychic Shield, Enhanced Bite (Catches Sonic's sword in his mouth mid-swing, and shatters it with his bite.), Zenith, Supernatural Body, Power Legs, Megaton Kick, Megaton Punch, Flash Step, Killing Intent, Supernatural Reflexes, Supernatural Leap, Supernatural Hearing, Tranquil Fury, Planet Destruction, Pain Suppression, Fear Inducement, Special Attacks (Using his Consecutive Normal Punches.), Ultimate Technique, Impale, Double-Edged Power, One Hit Kill, Enhanced Senses, Afterimage Creation, Telekinesis Immunity (Able to resist Tatsumaki's powers.), Electrical Immunity, Cold Immunity, Fire Immunity, Thermal Resistance Attack Potency: Unknown, at least Planet Level (Casually defeated Boros who can blast away entire planets. Saitama himself states he can destroy the planet, further confirmed by Murata.) Speed: Unknown, at least Relativistic+, possibly FTL (Reacted to Geryuganshoop, who was stated by Murata to be able to throw objects at near-light speed, sees "near-light speed" as a bad joke.) Lifting Strength: Unknown, at least Class G Striking Strength: Unknown, at least Planetary Durability: Unknown, at least Planet Level (Has never been truly harmed by any enemies in the series thus far.) Stamina: Extremely High Range: Unknown, Planetary Intelligence: Average (Seems to be single-minded at times, chasing a mosquito relentlessly even after sustaining a blast that destroyed his clothing completely. Due to his laid-back attitude, he lacks any sort of refinement in his techniques and is primarily a brawler in combat, simply punching a target until they're blown to pieces which he usually does not need due to his overwhelming power. In addition, he's lacking academically, only barely passing the hero exam due to his poor score on the written exam. Nevertheless, he displays great control over his speed and strength, stopping his fist within a hair's breadth of Geno's face to avoid hurting him and generally holding back in fights in order to prolong them.) Weaknesses: Doesn't take any fight seriously until needed, has a tendency to hold back to possibly prolong a fight, also Saitama has no true martial arts training, as he simply just fights. Note: The reasoning for Relativistic+ is because the official interview with Murata it was stated that he could likely be referring to sub-light speed which by definition means the exact value of 299,792,458 meters per second. Which would be 99% the speed of light. The reason for possibly FTL is because Saitama effortlessly threw a rock faster then Geryuganshoop and sees sub-light speeds as a bad joke. Others Standard Equipment: None Notable. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Normal Punch': Can throws a simple punch. A casual punch was powerful enough to completely destroy a meteor that would have leveled the city. *'Consecutive Normal Punches': Can launches a volley of quick, single handed punches from his right. These blows have been shown to be powerful enough to blow strong or large body types apart. *'Serious Strike': Can throws an extremely powerful punch. This punch is shown to completely negate and destroy a beam capable of wiping out a planet's surface. The shockwave from the punch was powerful enough to part clouds on a global scale. *'Serious Consecutive Side Hops': Can hops from side to side rapidly. Doing so allows him to create a multitude of afterimages. He has been shown to be able to walk forward while doing so and the shock wave caused by it was enough to break Sonic's Ten Shadows Burial. *'Serious Table Flip': Can flips the entire battlefield into the air. Flipped the Monster Association Base during his fight with Garou. *'Serious Headbutt': Can headbutts the opponent with great force. Casually destroyed one of Garou's monster forms with this attack. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One-Punch Man Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Brawlers Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Invulnerable Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Afterimages Users